The Accident
by xperfectly-imperfect13
Summary: For the third year, Mitchie Torres once again won't be able to celebrate Christmas with the love of her life...All because of that accident, the accident that caused her whole world to come crashing down. Oneshot.


**The Accident**

* * *

I know this oneshot is also a bit late but like I said, enjoy the story, anyway (:.

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Camp Rock.

* * *

_**

Mitchie Torres heaved an exhausted sigh as she settled on her armrest, with her cup of black coffee. It was Christmas Eve-technically Christmas since it was midnight-and she was alone. It had been three years since 'the accident'.

Three years since she's seen him, since she talked to him, since she felt her arms wrapped around her, and his lips on hers. Three years since her whole world came crashing down. Three years since she lost her husband, the love of her life, her soul mate. It had been three years since Shane Gray died.

Mitchie let out a quiet sob as she remembered the day her husband was taken away from her.

_Mitchie was getting worried. It was already 11:58 pm and her husband hasn't come home yet. _

_He said he was just going to the store to buy champagne for them to drink tonight, to celebrate Christmas. It should only take him about half an hour to get to the store, but it had been an hour and a half since he left._

_As the clock stroke twelve-meaning, it was officially Christmas-Mitchie's phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Shane, but it was actually an unknown number. Mitchie frowned, but answered the mobile anyway._

"_Hello?" she spoke into the device._

"_May I speak to Mrs. Michelle Gray?"_

"_This is she." said Mitchie, getting more confused by the second._

"_Oh. Well, Mrs. Gray, I'm sorry to say but your husband has gotten into a car crash."_

"_What?" Mitchie exclaimed, tears immediately sliding down her pale cheeks._

"_Yes, the vehicle he was driving slipped on some black ice and crashed. He is in the emergency room of Los Angeles General Hospital. Come as soon as possible, please."_

"_I'm on my way." And with that, Mitchie hung up, and rushed over to the hospital._

"_Welcome to Los Angeles General Hospital. How may I help you?" the receptionist at the hospital said, in a bored tone._

"_Where's the emergency room?" Mitchie asked frantically._

_The receptionist pointed to the right, and Mitchie sprinted in that direction._

"_Sorry miss, we can't let you in there." one of the employees, guarding the door, said._

"_But my husband is in there!" Mitchie exclaimed._

"_No exceptions." the employee said sternly._

_Mitchie sighed in frustration, before sitting down on one of the chairs at the waiting area. She waited and waited for what felt like days, but were only a couple of hours, until finally a doctor called out,_

"_Mr. Shane Gray?"_

_Mitchie immediately stood up and walked over to the doctor, "How is he?"_

_The doctor sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry Mrs. Gray, we did our best to save him, but it was too late…"_

_Mitchie started shaking her head, tears filling her eyes, "NO! You obviously didn't do your best because if you did, then he would still be alive! What kind of a doctor are you?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Gray." the doctor whispered before walking away._

_Mitchie broke down, sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe it, the love of her life…was gone._

_She didn't even get the chance to tell him, that she was pregnant and they were going to have a baby…_

Three years since that devastating event happened, yet she still was not over it. People told her she should move on but she would never be able to do so.

Mitchie let a lone tear fall as she reminisced. She was brought out of her thoughts when a small voice whispered,

"Mommy?"

Mitchie wiped the tear away and gave a small smile to her three-year-old daughter, Melody Gray.

"Come here, sweetie." she whispered.

Melody walked over to her mother and sat on her lap, "I had a bad dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"Daddy." the three-year-old whispered. Mitchie didn't respond.

"I miss him, mommy. I never got the chance to meet him but I still love and miss him."

Mitchie let a tear fall at what her daughter said, "Me too, sweetie, me too."

"I wish I got the chance to at least tell him how much I love him, mommy." Melody, too, let a tear slide down her chubby little cheeks.

"I know, sweetie. But daddy will always be there with you, in here." Mitchie whispered, pointing to her heart.

Melody smiled, "I love you, mommy. Merry Christmas."

Mitchie smiled back, "I love you too, sweetie. Merry Christmas."

Then, they both looked at the picture of Shane that hung above the mantelpiece, and smiled.

_Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you._

_Merry Christmas, Shane. I love you._


End file.
